Vampire Academy gets BBM
by Roza3Dimka223
Summary: This is what would happen if all the main characters got BBM It was Just an idea that came to me. I don't know how its gonna go but please try it. *Set in the middle of Spirit Bound - Before "Love Fades. Mine Has" Please Review
1. Chapter 1

R-Rose "the trouble maker"

D-Dimitri "the Russian

M-Mason "the dead

L-Lissa "the spirit

C-Christian " the Fire-man"

E-Eddie "the funny one

A-Adrian " the stalker

The Trouble Maker- Hey everyone :)

The Dead- Hey Rose!

The Trouble Maker- who is this?

The Dead- It's Mason!

The Trouble Maker- WTF? You're dead

The Dead- No I'm not and I'm in love with you let's go have sex now!

The Trouble Maker- Maybe I have to talk to someone first xx

(Dimitri has logged on)

The Russian- Rose this is irresponsible and wrong you can't do this

The Trouble Maker- your fault maybe if you would admit you were still in love with me we would not be having this argument would we?

The Dead- What The Hell! You're in love with Guardian Belikov

The Trouble Maker- no Mason I WAS. I am NO longer in love with him though

(Mason has logged off to go and cry)

(Lissa has logged on)

The Spirit- Rose what is going on (reads above messages) WTF Mason's alive

The Trouble Maker- Yep

The Spirit- WOW!

The trouble maker- Yep

The Russian- Princess would you please tell Guardian Rose Hathaway that her comment was irrelevant to the topic

The trouble maker- Shut your god damn mouth "Guardian Belikov"

The Spirit- Rose don't be rude!

The trouble maker- I'm not he started it. And I called him Guardian Belikov what more can I do?

The Russian- Guardian R. Hathaway now is not the time to discuss these topics

The Trouble Maker- well then when? will it be when I'm 300 and your 307

The Russian- No Rose...

The Trouble Maker- Well then when because the only place you'll talk to me is on here. Also by the way news flash everyone knows you were Strigoi so there is no point in hiding it

The Russian- Fine we'll meet up later and discuss our issues

The Trouble Maker- Fine we'll "discuss" our "issues" later

The Spirit- ahhhhhh. By the way Rose I'm pregnant!

The Trouble Maker OMFG! Liss I'm so happy for you xx. I so wanna be a mum someday (stares off into space)

The Russian- Congratulations princess

The trouble maker- it's Lissa or Liss not "princess" or "Vasilissa"

(Eddie logs on)

The Funny One- (Reads above messages) OMFG! Mason IS FUCKING ALIVE AND NOBODY FUCKING TOLD ME! I FUCKING HATE YOU ALL!

(Eddie logs off to sulk alone)

(Christian logs on)

The one with Fire- Hey everyone. Oh and "Hi" to the bitch. (BTW That's you Rose)

The trouble maker- Fuck off Fire-boy

The one with the fire- (reads above messages) Lissa you're pregnant!

(Lissa has logged off to hide from CO)

(Tasha has logged on)

The one with the fire- Hi Tasha

The one who's obsessed with him- Hello Christian, Dimka and Rose

The Russian- Hello Tasha

the trouble maker- Hi TASHA

(Adrian, Janine and Abe have logged on)

The Trouble Maker- Hi Mum, Old Man and Dream Stalker

The One Who Stalks Dreams- Always a pleasure Rose. Oh and cradle robber is here :'(

(Adrian has logged off because he dislikes Dimitri)

The Russian- WTF?

The trouble maker- OMFG! Dimitri Belikov can swear!

The Mum and The Dad- Rose! No swearing

The Trouble Maker- I'm eighteen. Legally I'm a free woman so boom. I have no guy to bring me down except DTFDH. And I have load of money.

The One With The Fire - who is DTFDH?

The Trouble Maker- DIMITRI

THE

FUCKING

DICK

HEAD

The one who's obsessed with him- leave Dimka alone

The Trouble Maker- shut up bitch no one likes you

The One Who's Obsessed With Him- Yes they do.

SILENCE

The One Who's obsessed With Him- Really wow Christian?

Silence

The One Who's Obsessed With Him- Dimka?

MORE SILENCE!

(Tasha has logged off because she feels unloved)

The Trouble Maker- Suck on that bitch

The Russian- Rose don't call her names

The Trouble Maker- oh shut up DTFDH

The Russian- that is offensive. I'm gonna go tell my mummy

The Trouble Maker- yeah go try. Oh no wait she thinks your Strigoi!

(Dimitri has logged off to tell his family he is alive)

The Mum- it's getting late I'm gonna go to bed

The Dad- I'll come join you

The Trouble Maker- Ewwwwww! Sick sick people not infront of me

(Abe and Janine have logged off to go make Rose a sibling)

The Trouble Maker- OH SHIT!

The One With The Fire- and then there were two

(Christian has logged off to go find Lissa)

The Trouble Maker- and now I'm all alone :(

Please R & R & R

BTW I Own Nothing! Richelle Mead Owns Everything!


	2. Chapter 2

Tasha: The Stalker

Rose: The Loved One

Dimitri: The One With The Lost Love

Vika: The Social One

Sonja: The Confused One

Karolina- The Romance Addict

Olena- The Russian's Mother

Yeva- The Witch

Paul- The Youngest One

The Loved One- Hi Everyone

The Social One- Hi Roza!

The Loved One- OMG Vika is that you?

The Social One- Yep the one and only. A quick question is Dimitri still alive?

The Loved One- Ummm yeah. Why?

The Social One- Well he phoned last night but the thing was is that he was ummmm...

The Loved One- What?

The Social One- Crying

The Loved One- OMFG! Dimitri Belikov crying. Wait why?

The Stalker: Yeah why?

The Loved One: I told you that no-one likes you so go fuck yourself

(Dimitri has logged on)

The One With The Lost Love : (Read above messages) Don't tell her Vika

The Social One- why not

The One With The Lost Love- Because I don't want you to

The Social One- Idiot!

(Vika has logged off because she's in a strop with Dimka)

The One With The Lost Love- Vika :'( I've lost you again. Oh shit! Rose you wasn't meant to read this please leave

The Loved One- Dimitri I didn't know you felt alone. Dimitri I know you probably don't want to hear this but I still ummmm...

The One With The Lost Love- yes Rose...

The Loved One- I still love you 3

The Stalker: Oh shut up bitch

(Rose has logged off because she's scared Dimitri will hate her)

The One With The Lost Love- Oh Roza

The Stalker: That Bitch

(Olena has signed on)

The Russian's Mother- (Reads above messages) Dimka are going to go after her?

The One With The Lost Love- No because I don't deserve her

(Yeva, Sonja, Karolina and Paul have logged on)

The Youngest One- why not Uncle Dimka

The Romance Addict- Yeah why? You guys are perfect for each other!

The Confused Person- Yeah why not?

(Karolina created a club called Roza 3 Dimka)

The Romance Addict- Roza 3 Dimka

(Rose logged back on)

The Loved One- Is he still here? Oh Shit he is. bye love you all xx

Everyone Except The One With The Lost Love and The Stalker- Love you too Roza xx

(Rose has logged off)

The One With The Lost Love- see she leaves without saying a word to me :'(

The Witch- Because she believes you don't love her *Slaps Dimka*

The One With The Lost Love- OUCH! It's better for her to believe that though

(Vika has logged online)

The Social One- Dimka it's not she is crying at the moment. She might even have S** with ADRIAN!

The One With The Lost Love- She should he's better for her. :'( I've made up my mind I'm NOT going to tell her I love her. End of story. The End. Don't wanna hear anymore. This conversation is finished. Finito. Done. Never happening again.

(During this speech all the rest of the Belikov's had signed off including Tasha and Rose had logged on)

The Loved One- Dimitri we need to talk

The One With The Lost Love- yes tomorrow

The Loved One- Ok tomorrow. Good night Comrade

(Rose logs off)

The One With The Lost Love- Good Night Roza ...

please R&R&R and all characters belong to the Awesome Author Richelle Mead


	3. Chapter 3

Rose-The Russian's Maybe Girlfriend

Tasha- Dimka's Love

Mia- Eddies "Friend"

Lissa- The Peace Keeper

Chris- Fire Hottie

Diana(made up friend of Tasha)- Tasha's Friend

The Russian's Maybe Girlfriend : Hi Everyone!

Dimka's Love: Hello Rose

The Peace Keeper: Hi  
>Rose<p>

The Russian's Maybe Girlfriend: Hi Liss xx

The Peace Keeper: Oh Hi Tasha

Dimka's Love: Hell...

The Russian's Maybe Girlfriend: (Interrupts Tasha) Lissa I told Comrade that I love him and guess what happened?

The Peace Keeper: What Happened?

The Russian's Maybe Girlfriend: We agreed to meet up to discuss how we really feel

Dimka's Love: He's Gonna Say That He no longer loves you he loves me!

The Russian's Maybe Girlfriend: No Me!

The Peace Keeper: I'm sure he loves you both xx

The Russian's Maybe Girlfriend: Shut up Lissa this is between us

(Mia has logged on)

Eddie's "Friend": Hey what's going on? (Reads above) oh its a bitch fight! Go Rose!

The Russian's Maybe Girlfriend: Hi Mia and Thanks Love You xx

Eddies "Friend": Thanks You Too xx

Dimka's Love: Fuck Off Non-Royal

Eddies "Friend": No you strigoi Wanna be

The Russian's Maybe Girlfriend: You go Mia show That Bitch who's Boss

(Christian has Logged On)

Fire Hottie: (Reads above) Woo hoo a bitch fight! Hi Mia

Eddies "Friend": Hi Christian

(Lissa has logged off because Christian didn't say HI to her)

The Russian's Maybe Girlfriend: Hormones!

Dimka's Love: Leave her alone She's supposed to be your best friend

The Russian's Maybe Girlfriend: That's why I'm hugging her right now Duh.

Dimka's Love: ...

(Christian has logged off to find Lissa)

(Rose has Logged off to go talk to Dimitri at Lagos Cafe)

(Tasha Has Logged Off To Stalk Dimitri)

Eddie's "Friend": I'm all alone :'(

(Eddie has logged on)

Rose Is A Bitch: Hey Mia

Eddie's "Friend": Hi Eddie

Rose Is A Bitch: Did I miss out on a bitch fight

Eddie's "Friend": Yep

Rose Is A Bitch: Wanna have This Chat in person?

Eddie's "Friend": Are You Asking Me Out?

Rose Is A Bitch: Yes Mia Anne Rinaldi, would you do me the honour of going on a date with me

Eddie's "Friend": OMFG! Yes Eddie I'd love to

(Eddie and Mia have logged off to go on a date)

(Diane has logged on)

Tasha's Bitch: Hey I'm here

Silence...

Tasha's Bitch: Everyone's Gone!

R & R & R

Please Remember all rights to charcters go to Richelle Mead


	4. Chapter 4

Sad chapter time

WARNING!: this is very sad

Rose-I'M PISSED OFF AT HIM / His Roza

Dimka- I'm Annoyed At Her / Her Comrade

Chris- Her Fire

Lissa- His Spirit

I'M PISSED OFF AT HIM- HEY EVERYONE

I'M ANNOYED AT HER: Hello Guardian Hathaway

I'M PISSED OFF AT HIM- Oh Hello person who Didn't Meet Me at Lagos Cafe to Have a chat

I'M ANNOYED AT HER: I Did your the one that didn't show up. You changed it at last minute to the Lurgo Cafe

I'M PISSED OFF AT HIM- No I didn't!

I'M ANNOYED AT HER: Well the message said I changed my mind I'd like to meet at Lurgo Cafe. And then I ended up meeting Tasha and she kissed me

I'M PISSED OFF AT HIM: That bitch hacked my account

I'M ANNOYED AT HER: What?

I'M PISSED OFF AT HIM: Did she say why she was there?

I'M ANNOYED AT HER: No But...

I'M PISSED OFF AT HIM: Dimitri if I love you do you really think I'd just leave you there?

I'M ANNOYED AT HER: Yeah because no-one loves me :(

I'M PISSED OFF AT HIM: That's not true I do

I'M ANNOYED AT HER: Well you shouldn't

I'M PISSED OFF AT HIM: Why not?

I'M ANNOYED AT HER: Because when I was strigoi I did some horrible things to you I used your feelings for me against you and that's wrong. Roza...

I'M PISSED OFF AT HIM: you can be an idiot sometimes! You had no control over anything you did as a strigoi. I love You as a Dhampir not as a strigoi, Comrade 3

I'M ANNOYED AT HER: Roza, I love you

I'M PISSED OFF AT HIM: I love you too xx

(Rose and Dimitri Joined Roza 3 Dimka)

(Lissa has logged on)

His Spirit_ hey guys

(Rose and Dimitri have changed their names)

His Roza: Hi Liss

Her Comrade: Hello Lissa

His Spirit_Hi

(Christian has logged on)

Her Fire: Hello Lissa, Belikov and Rosie

His Roza: Don't Call me Rosie to you it is Rose or Guardian Hathaway

Her Fire: Ok Rosie. Lissa are you ok? I haven't heard from you in days

His Spirit_ Not really. :(

Her Fire: Why what's wrong are you ok? Lissa tell me.

His Spirit_ I lost the Baby :'(

Her Fire: Oh Lissa.

His Roza: Lissa. (Hugs Lissa)

Her Comrade: Roza I think I'm going to leave because I'm not really part of this

His Spirit_ No Please Dimitri don't I need all my friends I can't lose them

Her Comrade: what can I do then

His Spirit_ Just be there

Her Fire- Lissa I'm coming round ok?

His Spirit_ Please Christian. Xx

Her Fire- I Love You Liss

His Roza- I love you too Lissa

(Everyone has logged off to comfort Lissa)

please R & R & R

All characters belong to Richelle Mead


	5. Random!

Warning! - This has lots of Randomness and I'm sorry if anyone Finds anything offensive! Charcters are a little OOC

Rose - Weeping_Rose

Dimitri - Hollow_Heart

Adrian - I_Luv_Life

Lissa - Luv_Is_A_Flame

Christian - Relight_My_Fire

Eddie - Be_A_Bitch_Then

Luv_Is_A_Flame - Hey everyone

Weeping_Rose - HEY LISSA! Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you... X

Relight_My_Fire - Hi babe Happy Birthday to my Wonderful Girlfriend, Happy birthday to you! x

Luv_Is_A_Flame - Ahh, Luv you guys x

Hollow_Heart - Happy Birthday Vasilissa, my kindest Regards on the yearly celebration of you birth. And hello fello people. Hello Lady Who Needs to leave me Alone, and keeps going nanananana in my head. Everyone then logs on and Read above message.

Everyone but Weeping_Rose - What the hell, Rose?

Weeping_Rose - Well you see we kind of broke up again, because he is still being an idiot so he got REEALLY DRUNK. So now as you can see he is talking random rubbish.

I_Luv_Life - Hello Little Dhampir, Oh and of course Happy Birthday Dear Cousin

Luv_Is_A_Flame - Thanks Adrian, say hi to your mum for me

Be_A_Bitch_Then - I'm sorry for what I said before but I was hurt no-one told me. Mason was my best friend and I don't need stupid MF's making a joke of his memory. Even as a ghost he saved many people, by warning Rose, who may or may not have been doing ILLEGAL things at the time.

Weeping_Rose - So What if Was That KInd of thing it is not what I want to talk to YOU about. That information is between me and that person.

Hollow_Heart - Yeah so shut your mouth!

Be_A_Bitch_Then - I MEANT SMOKING, NOT UNDERAGE SEX! I MEAN THAT IS WORSE! I. REALLY. THOUGHT. YOU. WERE. ONLY HAVING. A. CIG. NOT SEX!

Weeping_Rose - Ok Whoops, we totally didn't have sex. When the whole world was at risk. And Strigoi were killing everyone. And in the end I gave UP THE MAN I LOVED TO SAVE U SO SHUT THE FUCK UP.

Hollow_Heart - ACTUALLY HE DOESN'T LIKE TO BE TALKED ABOUT AS THOUGH HE ISN'T HERE! HE HAS FEELINGS, AND OPINIONS TOO! Rose don't blame yourself I made the choice don't blame yourself.

Relight_My_Fire - HaHaHa Rose Hathaway never follows the rules.

Weeping_Rose - Shut up Fire Boy or Lissa will be searching for a new boyfriend. And thanks for trying to make me feel better but the thing is if you weren't so drunk you wouldn't even be talking to me.

Hollow_Heart - Ok Rose, The Lady in my head is still talking telling me not to eat strawberries because she has a secret plan to kill you all with them

Everyone - Dimitri, step away from the strawberries!

Hollow_Heart - But they look so YUMMY!

Everyone but HH and WR - Dimitri, if you eat them then Rose will die

Weeping_Rose - Hey! Hollow_Heart - I must resist the pleasant taste of the fruit, to save an innocent (we will talk later fruit)

Luv_Is_A_Flame - He knows we can read his brackets right.

Hollow_Heart just updated his Relationship status with The Plate Of Fruit to "Its Complicated, but that's Love"

Weeping_Rose - Really?

Hollow_Heart - Yes

Weeping_Rose has changed her Relationship status with Dimitri to "Over For Good This Time, Bye Belikov", also changed her Relationship Status with Adrian to "Having FULL MIND-BLOWING SEX (EVERY NIGHT)"

I_Luv_Life - Woo Hoo you loose Eddie, pay up

Weepin_Rose - WHAT?

I_Luv_Life - Ummm... Nothing, nothing at all

Weeping_Rose - Did you make a bet with Eddie that I Would go out with you?

I_Luv_Life - Yes...

Weeping_Rose is "Single and wants to stay that way"

Hollow_Heart - The Lady in my head is trying to make me kiss the wet wall...

Weeping_Rose - Dimitri don't touch the wall!

Hollow_Heart - Licking the wall is Yuck!

Luv_Is_A_Flame - Dimitri nooooo, Rose go stop him, NOW!

Weeping_Rose - Liss what can I do? Punch him in the face, I'll probably break my hand, I'd rather punch Eddie (Punches Eddie)

Be_A_Bitch_Then - Fine (Punches Rose Back)

Hollow_Heart - Hey (Punches Eddie)

Be_A_Bitch_Then - What was that For? (Gets out Stake) Don't Move.

Weeping_Rose - Fuck No (Punches Eddie)

Hollow_Heart - Yep (Punches Eddie)

Eddie has been um... Disconnected

Weeping_Rose - Yay we rock (High fives Dimitri) Now let's go celebrate My BFFWE's Birthday!

Luv_Is_A_Flame - Thanks Rose!

I Own Nothing All Rights Go To Richelle Mead, Please Review and Tell Me What You Think!


End file.
